Fictions que je ne retrouve pas
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ceci n'est pas une fiction, mais une demande de coup de main, voulez-vous bien m'aider ? Peut-être que vous aussi serez aidés, qui sait...


Fictions que je ne retrouve pas

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_Je partage avec vous quelques histoires dont je me souviens, que j'ai eu la chance de lire sur ce site il y a quelques années, mais que je ne parviens pas à retrouver, soit parce que je sais de source sûre qu'elles ont été supprimées, soit parce que je ne me souviens ni du titre, ni du nom de l'auteur-e, ni du résumé avec les mots-clés dedans me permettant de retrouver ladite histoire !_

_Aussi j'ai pris la décision de poster cette non-fiction afin de vous demander humblement votre aide. Pour les histoires qui ont été supprimées du site, je vous invite à aller demander, si vous le souhaitez, aux auteur-e-s s'ils/elles veulent bien republier leurs fics, ce qui, probablement, nous ferait grand-joie._

_Pour l'instant, il n'y a que trois histoires qui me reviennent sur ce fandom, mais peut-être que vous aussi recherchez des histoires ? Si c'est le cas et que vous n'avez pas encore lancé d'histoire pour demander de l'aide, je suis toute disposée à les inclure dans cette non-fiction. Donnez-moi simplement toutes les informations dont vous vous souvenez, et j'ouvrirai un nouveau chapitre à chaque nouvelle histoire à rechercher (à moins que je ne la connaisse et la retrouve, auquel cas je l'inclurai quand même dans le chapitre suivant et donnerai les infos pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter)._

* * *

\- Je ne me souviens pas du titre ni de l'auteur-e, ce n'est pas une histoire de voyage temporel, mais je me souviens que Harry devient, très tôt, ami avec Cédric Diggory, au point qu'ils se voient quasiment comme des frères, et s'offrent un bracelet en signe d'amitié (pas magique, le bracelet). Je ne me souviens plus de la Maison dans laquelle Harry atterrit. Quand le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers arrive, Harry y participe par obligation et devient le Quatrième champion, et lors de la troisième épreuve, Cédric rencontre un Pitiponk (enfin je crois) qui est là pour distraire les sorciers au milieu de nulle part, sauf que le Pitiponk est perdu et apeuré. Cédric l'embarque avec lui en lui promettant de le ramener auprès des siens une fois l'épreuve finie, et quand il se retrouve au bord de la mort, le Pitiponk se lie magiquement à Cédric, faisant une sorte de partage de leurs âmes ou de leurs magies (ou des deux), ce qui est irréversible. Je me souviens que ça finit bien, et que Cédric et le Pitiponk, après avoir revu la famille du Pitiponk, font un tour du monde ensemble, incapables de se séparer.

\- _Il l'avait mérité_ ou _Il l'a mérité_. Cette histoire est un Three-Shot dans lequel Hermione a fait un voyage temporel jusqu'à se retrouver à peu de temps après que Tom Jedusor a fini ses études à Poudlard et qu'il travaille chez Barjow et Beurk. Elle le coince dans l'allée des Embrumes et le torture pendant des heures avec tous les sorts de son répertoire, jusqu'à la mort, et toute l'histoire est basée sur son procès et son envoi à Azkaban. On y a le point de vue d'Abraxas Malfoy, qui est horrifié de cette sombre affaire.

-_ Cent ans et un jour version HP_ de hp-drago, une auteure fantastique. Il s'agit d'une histoire de vampires, sans aucun sorcier, avec en couple phare Draco et Hermione. C'est niais, c'est mignon, c'est cul-cul la praline, mais ça m'avait plu et j'aimerais avoir la possibilité de voir cette histoire republiée pour la relire.

Ces deux dernières histoires ont été supprimées du site, à moins que ce ne soit une décision de leurs auteur-e-s. Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite vivement que ces deux histoires soient republiées, parce qu'elles le méritent. Ce ne sont peut-être pas les meilleures histoires au monde, mais elles ont leur place sur ce site, elles sont bien écrites, avec un style certain, et un charme particulier et propre à chacune.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous savez. Je vous en remercie d'avance._

_Des bises et des câlins virtuels à toutes et à tous, et plein de bonnes choses._

_Faites attention par ces chaleurs, buvez beaucoup d'eau, quitte à aller dix fois aux WC dans la journée, hydratez-vous et prenez soin de vous !_

_Devil_


End file.
